Misery Business
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: "Looking up just in time to see Sissy's perfected death glare being shot in her direction, Yumi turned to Ulrich grabbing his face to kiss him passionately before turning to Sissy with the biggest smile as she walked away with her boyfriend." Songfic.


Starring out her classroom window, completely disregarding her teachers' previous request to pay attention, she spotted the fifth period gym class out on the grassy field.

_I'm in the business of misery, lets take it from the top._

She sighed placing her chin within her palm, her gaze fixed on a muscular boy running across the field. His main focus the soccer ball he was dibbling between his feet.

"Miss Ishiyama! Would you be so kind as the explain the difference between meiosis and mitosis?" swiftly turning her head she gave the older woman a blank stare. Sighing Mrs. Hayden placed two bony fingers upon her right temple, "I will ask only _once _more, _please _pay attention!" Nodding her head slightly she turned to look out the window once more. Spotting him she watched as he kicked the ball with abundance force, before walking over to the benches to take a drink of water. Looking away momentarily as her phone vibrated, she dismissed the text message.

_She's got a body like an hour glass thats ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out._

Fixing her gaze once more she spotted a rather tall ebony haired girl approaching him head on. Zeroing her out as the cheer squads captain, simply judging by her skimpy workout clothes and the bounce in her step. She was positive she was one of the naïve bubbly airheads, as was most of the squad.

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth._

A light touch on the shoulder, a giggle, a laugh, casual conversation, dramatic hand gestures_(on her part),_ a slight smile, a warm friendly hug, and an overexcited group of squealing girls in skanky outfits. The beginning of a typical high school drama.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!_" she squealed as she ran through the open grounds of Kadic later that week, joining her group of skanks. "You'll never guess what just happened!" she screamed once more, earning the attention from half the courtyard. Receiving blank stares from the girls around her she continued, "Ulrich just asked me out!" Upon hearing the statement, Yumi contained a death grip on her book. Pretending to be completely engrossed in her book as she sat on a nearby bench, she listened in on the girls' conversation.

"Are you _serious?_" skank number 1 asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Really?" skank number 2 mimicked, jealousy evident in her voice.

"_NO WAY!_" skank number three shouted.

"What did you say?" _finally- _four skanks later and Yumi had at last heard the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"Of course I said yes!" slamming her book shut she removed herself from the bench walking away from the scene unnoticed.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free._

From her spot in the library she witnessed something that she just couldn't wrap her mind around, no matter how hard she tried. Starring in disbelief she watched as the number one couple at Kadic Academy stood in the midst of their weakest moment. An approaching Ulrich and an unfaithful Sissy. As bad as she felt, she was glad Sissy's world was about to crumble to pieces. Ulrich, upon walking up behind his girlfriend and his fellow teammate Theo, crossed his arms before letting out a very unconvincing coughing sound. Upon opening his eyes and spotting Ulrich, Theo jumped back immediately holding his hands up in defense. Talking. Yelling, Sissy stepped between the two boys as they became unreasonably angry with one another. Shoving. More yelling. An angry Ulrich held up a hand, pointing a single finger in the opposite direction. Without any other major confrontation, Theo walked away, his head held high. Arms crossed, gaze fixed on the ground, Ulrich listened as Sissy told her story. He looked up at her, his lips not moving. Once more Sissy begged, gently placing her hands on his chest, running them up his shoulders and she closed the space between them. A simple shrug of his shoulders and her hands fell limp at her sides as she took a step backwards. Small movements of his lips, soft words spoken. A flick of her dainty wrist, and a red print resembling a slender hand graced his cheek. Turning to watch her as she walked away his hand slowly rose to his tinted cheek.

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only on for me._

Taking a deep breath she spotted her target and took charge.

"Oh, hey Yumi." he said casually as he look up from his work. A small smile graced her features. "What are you up to?" he asked, his tone remaining neutral. With a small shrug of her shoulders she sat down across from him, responding to his question, " Nothing…Listen, I just came to se-"

"Do you want to do something tonight? Or this weekend?" he asked rushing his words together so well that she had to take a moment to process what he had just said. After a few moments of silence he spoke again, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I completely underst-"

"Sure." she stated simply, "This weekend?" she questioned. Receiving a nod she smiled once more before getting up to walk away.

_Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me but i wear the biggest smile._

"Hey Yumes." he said just above a whisper as he snaked his arms around her waist from behind. Turning her head slightly to face him, he kissed the side of her jaw gently. Giggling slightly she mumbled a near silent hello to him.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving..._

"Ready for lunch?" he asked casually as he grabbed her had softly pulling her in the direction of the café.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now, but God, does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so… _

Looking up just in time to see Sissy's perfected death glare being shot in her direction, Yumi turned to Ulrich grabbing his face to kiss him passionately before turning to Sissy with the biggest smile as she walked away with her boyfriend.

_It just feels so good!_


End file.
